Document registration comprises registering an image of a template document comprising a known layout with a target document image. Given the known layout of the template image and the registration parameters, the layout is superimposed on or otherwise compared to a target document. The comparison of the template image and the target document is used to extract regions of interest within the target document that contain information desirable to the user or are utilized for data entry, or document creation, among others. A system employing document registration may utilize a scanning device to obtain scanned documents under affine transformation.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.